lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Skane
House Skane is a large Vandal House located inside the Kingdom of Lucerne, and dominating the town of Skane, and the province of Nostheim. House Skane is the extremely loyal vassal of House Lovie and has remained the vigil in the west where they have defended the western lands against encroachment and brigands of which there are many in the harsher hills of Nostheim. House Skane has the sigil of two axes of which the left represents House Skane, while the right represents House Lovie as they live and rise together. House Skane controls the province of Nostheim, and has done this since the destruction of House Hostheim led to the end of the larger province of Hostheim and the rise of two provinces there. Within Nostheim they control the town of Skane where they have the majority of their forces from, but their vassals control lands as well giving them more power. House Skane first rose to promince during the events of the Driving Tide when the first Skane fought alongside William Lovie. Following this they were made Lords in the Council of Hostheim where they were treated with great respect. When House Mountain destroyed House Hostheim it created a vacum of which James Lovie ended when he created two different provinces and gave one in Nostheim to House Skane while the other to House Mountain the victors of the conflict. Following thsi House Skane ever the honorable house would come to despise House Mountain and thus trade moved from the land crossing to by sea which ended much of the merchants wealth in Nostheim increasing the hardiness of the land. House Skane accompanied in mass their prince in William Lovie III. during firstly the Journey where they fought bravely. They would then follow William into the Riverlands where they took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and were given a large amount of booty for this. Finally House Skane would become the leader of the House Lovie forces into the new lands of the west as they founded several villages and castles in the new Westerlands province. History Early History House Skane first rose to promince during the events of the Driving Tide when the first Skane fought alongside William Lovie. Following this they were made Lords in the Council of Hostheim where they were treated with great respect. When House Mountain destroyed House Hostheim it created a vacum of which James Lovie ended when he created two different provinces and gave one in Nostheim to House Skane while the other to House Mountain the victors of the conflict. Following thsi House Skane ever the honorable house would come to despise House Mountain and thus trade moved from the land crossing to by sea which ended much of the merchants wealth in Nostheim increasing the hardiness of the land. House Skane accompanied in mass their prince in William Lovie III. during firstly the Journey where they fought bravely. They would then follow William into the Riverlands where they took part in the Invasion of Westbridge, and were given a large amount of booty for this. Finally House Skane would become the leader of the House Lovie forces into the new lands of the west as they founded several villages and castles in the new Westerlands province. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Noteable Members Family Members * † Dorance Skane. Died during the Battle of Lyons ** † Alyna Skane. Died during the Battle of Lyons ***Torgon Skane ****Aslane Skane (Aslane Elbertson) *****Sydra Skane (Sydra Cleef) ******Vilhem Cleef *******Saiden Cleef II. *******Eddard Cleef *****Faye Skane *****Tohmen Skane ***Kromley Skane ****Megga Skane (Megga Gorland) *****Osbert Skane *****Rhaena Skane ******Renford Varryn II. *******Renford Varryn III. *******Joanna Varryn *******Lornea Varryn ***** † Liysa Skane. Died of sickness ***Kaila Skane Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Skane Category:Vassal house of House Lovie Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold Category:Houses in Nostheim